


Deathly Cold

by meteornight



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteornight/pseuds/meteornight
Summary: Becoming a Mechanism made Nastya cold, but not in the way that you think.
Relationships: Dr Carmilla & Nastya Rasputina, Jonny d'Ville & Nastya Rasputina
Kudos: 20





	Deathly Cold

Nasyta, when she was less than a century old, feared death. Not in the way that mortals did, of course. She had died a handful of times before and she knew logically (for she was always logical, or so she said) that she could not truly die. But death was so very cold, in the short moments that it stuck. True, she was always cold, but not like that. The chill of death was far too familiar, like empty halls and the slowly corrupting pixels of vast digital portraits.  
There did come a time when she got bored of death. It became just another inconvenience, like when the doctor asked her to fix the dishwasher because Jonny slammed the door too hard again. Such a detached neutrality was in itself frightening, like the shuddering realization that she would never be human again, not in the way she was before.  
But that was when the first mate handed her a gun and said "It's high time you learned how to kill a man," because if there's one thing immortality can do to you, it is make you _cold_.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece originally appeared on The Mechs Stowaway server at the date of publication.


End file.
